The invention relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to the field of environments for software application development using software code libraries.
A number of industries, and in particular the securities, finance and banking industries, process multiple input data files every day to produce reports and other types of output files. Because this may be a regular scheduled requirement, the software code to process the input files is often a monolithic software application that is developed and rigorously tested before it is deployed. Once deployed, the application is generally used on a regular basis and the developer moves on to the next project. This means that any change to the monolithic application requires a developer to first recall or understand how the monolithic application works, write new code to accomplish the needed change, integrate the new code into the application, test the monolithic application with the new code, and re-deploy the application. Each change to the application requires these steps, and the resulting cost and time can be extensive.
What is needed is an environment that supports rapid development and testing of software applications, and that also supports modification and deployment of the applications.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art relative to the present invention.